Happy Halloween
by shadowhunterakira
Summary: Jace thinks Halloween is stupid and childish, but can Clary change that? CLACE ONESHOT. This is my first fanfic, give it a try. I suck at summaries .


This is my first ever fanfiction, so please review and tell me what you thought. Be as harsh as you want. I don't care. Enjoy anyway :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Mortal Instruments related. Cassie Flare does. Boy do I wish I did q-q

Clary sighed in frustration. "Jace! It's Halloween! What do you mean we can't go trick or treating?"

"I know you're my girlfriend and all, but it's stupid and childish, plus, I've got a very busy day lined up for you." Jace smirked and brushed his hair out of his golden eyes.

"That is so unfair!" Clary whined. "Have you even been trick or treating before?"

"No," he replied, "but I can tell I'm not missing out on much."

"Jace! You're such an ass sometimes!" His sister Isabelle chimed in.

"Izzy, back off! This isn't your argument!" Jace snarled.

"No, Jace. I won't. Just because you're too far up your own ass to have any fun, doesn't mean Clary and I have to endure your morbid, unseasonal moods! Come on Clary!" Izzy grabbed Clary by the wrist and tugged her in the direction of her bedroom.

Jace stood in the hallway, face red and shouted after them, "If you think that then call me the bloody Grinch! It least I'm not dead! Then things WOULD be morbid, you'd all miss my amazing sense of humour!"

"In your dreams Grinch!" Clary shouted back.

Isabelle and Clary high-fived and ran into Isabelle's room and slammed the door, laughing all the way.

"Sometimes, I really hate girls." Jace muttered under his breath as he walked towards the training room, fists clenched and anger bubbling in his blood. He was ready to hit something. Hard.

"I wonder what you could be..." Izzy pondered, Clary was sitting on the end of her bed. Izzy was dressing as a sexy schoolgirl. She looked amazing, as always. She wore a white, short sleeved shirt, the top three buttons undone, showing off an epic amount of cleavage. Her tie hung low, and had a huge knot, her skirt rolled up so it hit a little higher than mid-thigh. She also wore a pair of fishnet stockings, and six inch heels. Normally, Izzy towered over most men, at around six foot. Now she looked like an exceptionally tall supermodel, with to-die-for legs, and an inky black curtain of hair down to her waist. Isabelle Lightwood was the definition of beauty.

"Oooooohhhh!" Izzy squealed, "I know what you can be!"

Clary gave up fighting Isabelle after she forced her to put on her outfit. She had no will power left. That girl could wear out a Beliber if she said she hated Justin. I just let her do my hair and makeup after that.

"Done!" Izzy smiled triumphantly at me and said, "Take a look!"

"I don't know about th...Holy shit! Isabelle!" I said as I turned round.

I wasn't sure I was the same person as the one who sat down at the end of Isabelle's bed three hours ago. Somehow, she had given me cheekbones, and my green eyes looked dark and mysterious. My hair was in a messy bun and a bandanna was across the top of my head, tied at the nape of my neck, a few strands of red hair fell down to frame my face. I looked fantastic. I was a pirate. I smirked to myself. Jace was gonna eat his words tonight.

There was a knock on Izzy's bedroom door. "Jace! I told you to piss off! So please, do!" She shouted.

"It's not Jace" a deep voice sounded through the door. "Its Magnus. Just here to see if you needed a helping hand!" He said cheerily.

"Sorry Magnus!" Isabelle grinned sheepishly and let Magnus in. Magnus is Alec- Izzy's older brother's boyfriend.

"Its fine" he replied to Izzy, "Clary! You look amazing!"

"As do you!" I replied. Magnus was going as a warlock. He was wearing a black cloak, a wizards hat, and had green cat eye contacts in.

"Do you know what Alec is going as?" Izzy enquired.

"Yes, I do, as I helped him get ready, and if I do say so myself he looks irresistibly adorable." Magnus said.

"Tell me what he is!" Isabelle nearly pleaded.

"Nope!" Magnus grinned at Isabelle's impatience. "You can just wait until later."

"Magnuusss!" Izzy groaned.

I chimed in, "Is it not nearly time to go out?"

"Oh, crap! Yes" Isabelle nearly panicked.

"Magnus, do you know if Jace is going as anything?" I asked him.

"Nope, unless of course he is going as a topless bum watching TV with a bag of chips beside him."

I sighed and looked down in disappointment.

"I told you not to get you're hopes up." Izzy said to me.

"I know, I just thought he might've changed his tune, is all."

"Its OK, baby. You should see him at Christmas!" Isabelle put her arm around me, and I smiled lightly.

"Let's get going then" Magnus said, and we left Izzy's bedroom.

We were halfway down the stairs before Max, the youngest Lightwood shot past us, bearing a hairy mask and a black cape.

"I'm the werewolf king!" Max shouted behind him, his glasses bouncing on the nose of his mask, like the wolf in Little Red Riding Hood. I smiled, and kept walking. As we hit the front door, Izzy shouted for Max, who instantaneously came running ant the mention of candy.

"Are we leaving now?" Max asked, delight filling his young voice.

"Yesss, Max, why else would we have called you?" Isabelle said exasperatedly.

"Wait!" I said, "where's Alec?"

"Yeah, where is Alec?" Izzy echoed.

"ALEC! My love! The girls are waiting on you!" Magnus shouted sweetly.

"Coming now!" Alec shouted back from his bedroom.

Alec opened his door and shifted down the corridor, moaning and groaning. Chains adorned his wrists. His eyes were sunken, and there was black blood soaking his shirt. Izzy gasped, and Max screamed and his behind her. Then, Izzy screamed in a very high pitch and ran to him, whoever knows how in those heels to him squealing "ALEC! OHMYGOD! You make SUCH a cute zombie!"

I laughed, as Magnus said "I know, I'm amazing aren't I? Now, is everyone present and accounted for?"

Four yes's sounded the room and we left with bags full of eggs and toilet roll, and a few empty ones, ready to trick or treat.

A few hours later five people stumbled through the Lightwood manors door, laughing, bearing huge bags full of candy.

"This has been the best year ever!" Exclaimed Max.

"I know" said Alec. "I'm heading upstairs to get cleaned up, coming Magnus? Oh, and Max? Bedtime little man." Magnus smiled and took Alec's hand, Max trailing after them, his bag of candy dragging on the floor like a sack. It was comical looking and Isabelle suppressed a snigger.

"I had fun tonight Clary, thanks, anyway. I'm heading round to Simon's. He's got a scary movie planned. Call me if you need anything." Izzy said as she walked back out the door, and Clary headed to the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass of water and padded into the living room. She sat down on the sofa and turned on the music channel. Aviici- hey brother came on and she got up and started to dance. She was so engrossed in the music that she didn't hear Jace come in and sit down. The song came to an end and Jace stood up and slid his hands around her waist. Clary jumped in fright.

"You look beautiful tonight." Jace whispered in her ear.

Clary shivered as his breath brushes her neck.

"Cold, are we?" He asked.

"I would be warm, but you're the Grinch" she remarked snidely.

Jace smirked. "I'll warm you up."

He picked Clary up as she let out a little scream of happiness.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he sat down on the sofa again, his lips brushing her collarbone, teasing her.

"Just kiss me already, will you?" Clary demanded.

"Ooohhhh, feisty." Jace replied, and enveloped her lips in his. She tasted like candy, sweet and sensual, just like her. Just the way he liked her. His hands ran up her sides as they kissed, her hands entangling into his hair. He undid the bandanna, pulling out the few pins holding her hair up, and let it cascade down around them. Clary moaned in pleasure as he kissed he neck and left tiny bruises across her shoulders. Jace smiled in accomplishment. "Warm now?" He asked.

"Yes, much." She replied between kisses. His golden eyes were dark and cloudy as he growled when she slid her hands across his chest. She stopped and placed her hands on his pectorals. "Do you still think Halloween is stupid and childish?" She asked.

"Not one bit." He replied. "I might take part next year." He smiled.

"I would love that." Clary whispered.

She kissed him again, deeper than before, and he moaned into the kiss.

"I love you Clary." Jace murmured.

"I love you too Jace." Clary replied. "Happy Halloween Grinch."


End file.
